SIDA: Sentimiento Indefinido
by yukiko akane
Summary: Un trajico incidente en la vida de Garaa, hará cambiar su vida en 180 , una enfermedad, personas de su infancia que ya había olvidado... un nuevo AMOR. Advertencia: Este fic, posee temática YAOI ademas de VIOLACIÓN, quedan advertidos. Pareja principal: Sai x Garaa
1. Enfermedad

**_Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son del manga/anime creado por Masashi Kishimoto._**

**_Esta historia es de mi completa autoria, creada por la retorcida mente que poseo *w*, espero que sea de su agrado_**

* * *

Sai tengo SIDA- dijo el pelirrojo con lágrimas en sus ojos color turquesa tratando de cubrírselos con las manos.

No.. Esto no puede ser posible… ¿Cómo... Como ocurrió?- exclamo agitadamente el moreno.

Es una larga historia, mejor siéntate para que te cuente- respondió el menor, estaban en la sala de un hospital así que era mejor controlar a Sai por lo que le estaba a punto de contar-Hace algunos días una noche de luna iba saliendo del liceo (escuela segundaría) como no tenía dinero para el pasaje de una micro decidí caminar; hacia frío y pase por una calle solitaria era un atajo que había descubierto hace un tiempo. Pero de repente escuche unos pasos que venían detrás de mí, camine más rápido pero aquellos pasos hacen lo mismo, comencé a correr esperando perderlos pero tropiece y caí, para cuando me di cuenta alguien estaba encima mío, con una de sus manos sujetaba las mías y con la otra me cubría la boca. En esta ultima tenía un pañuelo con alcohol o algo parecido, a los pocos segundos me comencé a sentir mareado y quede dormido mientras escuchaba una vos que diciéndome : " Duerme pronto la pasara muy bien, te gustara"

Al despertar me encontraba completamente desnudo, en un cuarto sumarte descuidado, tenía mis manos amarradas con esposas y mi boca estaba cubierta con cinta adhesiva. Mis piernas estaban abiertas y no era por que quisiera si no porque también estaban amarradas con esposas en mis tobillos. Me encontraba allí tirado en el piso en esa denigrante posición, no lo soporte y comencé a llorar.

En eso llegaban dos hombres uno era rubio, el otro era moreno de ojos color negro profundo, comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

El primero fue el moreno- Que linda vista tenemos desde aquí ¿No crees Deidara ?el afortunado de esta noche se ve realmente apetitoso ¿Cómo lo encontraste?- le pregunto al rubio que según parecía se llamaba Deidara.

-Lo encontré en un callejón solitario que estúpido al parecer nadie le enseño a no andar dolo de noche por un lugar oscuro, pero basta de hablar ahora quiero probar mi cena que al parecer estará deliciosa- después de decir eso Deidara se acerco a mi e introdujo dos de sus dedos en mi entrada moviéndolos eso realmente dolía ; no podía gritar ni zafarme de aquella tortura, me retorcía en aquel frio piso derramando lagrimas de dolor - ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿A caso no te gusta? haber dime - me saco la cinta adhesiva de la boca.

- Por favor déjenme ir no le he hecho nada malo ni siquiera lo había visto en la vida, si me sueltan no se los diré a nadie. Por favor detente lo que estás haciendo realmente duele mucho - comencé a decir entre sollozos. Pero aquel hombre no hiso caso a mis suplicas al contrario introdujo un tercer dedo lo que me izo soltar un grito de dolor.

- Lo..lo siento pequeño esto realmente no lo hago por gusto, a mí también me tienen en este lugar contra mi voluntad intentare no hacerte daño y que lo puedas disfrutar aunque sea un poco- saco sus tres dedos y me beso en la mejilla, me di media vuelta y lo mire a los ojos los cuales estaban llorosos y su cara con una expresión de tristeza mientras escuche como el otro hombre se acercaba y comenzaba a hablar :

-¿Qué pasa Deidara? ¿El mocoso ya está preparado? porque estoy realmente caliente.

-Por favor Itachi es tan solo un muchacho ¿no lo podríamos dejar ir tan solo esta vez?- ese hombre llamado Deidara me estaba protegiendo ¿Por qué lo hacía? no me dio tiempo para pensar en eso porque vi como el moreno tomaba al rubio de su pelo, lo levantaba esta su altura y lo empezaba a golpear de una manera brutal:

- A mi nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer, entendiste perra - al darse cuenta de que el rubio no respondía pues había perdido la conciencia lo dejo caer el suelo y se acerco hacia donde estaba - ese idiota ya preparo tu entrada mañana serás libre pero esta noche serás mío-luego se bajo la sus pantalones junto con la ropa interior dejando su gran erección a la vista y la introdujo de una sola estocada en mí, lo que me hizo lanzar un grito. Aquel dolor era terrible peor que cualquiera que haya sentido.

-Sácalo sácalo- gritaba derramando lagrimas de dolor pero él no hacía caso pues estaba perdido en la lujuria. Ni siquiera espero para que me acostumbrara a la sensación cuando empezó a mover sus caderas contra mí cada vez más rápido, hasta llegar al orgasmo y venirse en mi interior solo después salió de mi, luego solo de acomodo la ropa, yo estaba realmente desecho y pude sentir como un liquido rosadizo (sangre y el semen de Itachi) salía de mi.

Antes de irse me miro y dijo - al parece eras virgen y me he sobrepasado un poco, eres realmente estrecho delicioso, puedes largarte cuando quieras en la entrada de la habitación esta tu ropa ah se me olvidaba si le cuentas a alguien de esto te va a ir realmente mal, el estúpido que esta desmallado tiene las llaves de las esposas - luego me dejo solo con el hombre rubio.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo pero a pesar de eso me arrastre como pude hacia donde se encontraba el tal Deidara, lo mire a la cara y para mi sorpresa no estaba desmallado como pensaba, estaba llorando y susurraba:

- Soy un maldito estúpido no puede ser que sea tan débil por mi culpa se fue a la mierda otra vida- al terminar me miro, se sentó en el suelo y después de sacar unas llaves de su bolsillo y me liberó de esas esposas -Perdón por haberte metido en esto, el hombre que te acaba de violar tiene SIDA y lo más probable es que tu igual, realmente lo siento Gaara - concluyo con un suspiró me quede perplejo

- ¿Cómo conoces mi nombre?...

* * *

Notas finales: Espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Cualquier comentario es aceptado, nos vemos en el sig capitulo o.o/


	2. Memorias Infantiles

Perdón por la demora... espero que le guste el nuevo cap

* * *

-¿Como me conoces?-le repetí la pregunta.

-¿Realmente no me recuerdas? Bueno era de suponerse, eras muy pequeño… yo fui tu compañero de cuarto en el orfanato y tú me llamabas hermanito. Cuando tu llegas a ese lugar tenias solo 4 años, a los 8 te adoptaron y al parecer olvidaste todo tu pasado entes de eso, pero yo no te he olvidado… que mal hermano soy, no te pude proteger como antes; he dejado que ese maldito te violara y no dije ninguna palabra.

Cuando Deidara termino de hablar lo recordé, las imágenes en mi cabeza fluían abundantemente, relámpagos de recuerdos se agolpaban, pero el que más me conmovió fue uno en el que él se encontraba herido y golpeado por unos abusones, aun así seguía peleando, caía pero se levantaba de inmediato, impidiendo que ellos me golpearan a mi también. No lo pude evitar y comencé a llorar como lo hacía en esos momentos mi **Hermano.**

**-**Puedo preguntarte algo… ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?- tartamudee por el llanto.

No respondió, desato mis cadenas y me dio un fuerte abrazo, me vestí y como pude salí de hay

-Eso fue lo que paso… Sai por favor no me dejes solo eres a la única persona que tengo en estos momentos- Gaara se aferro del moreno, llorando desconsoladamente.

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo? eres mi mejor amigo, tú fuiste el fuerte cuando nuestros padres murieron, ahora me toca a mí- busco el rostro del pelirrojo, que se escondía en su pecho y le seco las lagrimas con las yemas de sus dedos- todo estará bien… siempre estaré aquí- lo abrazo nuevamente de una manera tranquilizadora, casi paternal.

- Vamos a casa a descansar, quiero dormir un rato-

Al llegar al departamento que compartían Gaara fue directo a su cuarto, solo quería aclarar sus ideas, estar solo y pensar el porqué le pasaba lo peor.

El no consideraba que su vida había sido fácil, a sus cortos 16 años realmente había sufrido bastante.

Su familia biológica lo abandono en un orfanato en donde siempre era molestado por los demás, hay conoció a Deidara su querido hermano a quien había olvidado. Después de eso aproximadamente a los 8 años, fue adoptado por otra familia, la cual tenía un hijo de su misma edad: Sai. El moreno desde un inicio fue amistoso con él, por eso se volvieron tan unidos, aun así nunca le dijo hermano pues a los 12 se dio cuenta que no lo quería como tal… A los 14 sus padres adoptivos murieron en un accidente automovilístico y como nadie se quiso hacer cargo de ellos se emanciparon, Sai era quien aportaba el dinero; abandono los estudios y comenzó a trabajar de vendedor en una galería de artes.

Y ahora por si fuera poco fue violado por un desconocido quien además de traspaso el SIDA.

Gaara entre tanto pensamiento de su vida se había quedado profundamente dormido, tuvo una pesadilla en la cual sentía como Itachi lo hacía suyo una y otra vez; despertó con un grito. Salió apresuradamente de la habitación buscando a Sai por todo el departamento, pero no lo encontró en ningún lado.

-de seguro que ya está en su trabajo-pensó.

En ese momento de escucho el timbre de la puerta, el pelirrojo respiro profundo y trato de tranquilizarse aunque sea un poco, se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero al hacerlo un joven rubio con marcas en la cara y los ojos llorosos se encontraba allí.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- pregunto un poco extrañado, nunca había visto a aquel joven.

-Me podría dar un vaso de agua por favor- contesto.

-Claro, pasa-Gaara no era una persona egoísta, siempre estaba compartiendo las cosas y esta vez no fue la excepción, pero noto algo raro en aquel chico.- ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto entregando el vaso de al muchacho.

-Soy Naruto- se quedo viendo el vaso de agua, dudoso de beber su contenido- y ¿usted?.

-Me llamo Gaara y no es necesario que me trates de usted, después de todo tienes más o menos mi misma edad. Mucho gusto- estiro la mano para saludarle de una manera correcta pero accidentalmente paso a botar el vaso, derramando su contenido en la polera del otro.- Lo siento mucho, realmente soy muy torpe, te prestare una de mis poleras… ven a mi cuarto.

-No es necesario yo estoy bien, es más me tengo que ir-

-Insisto- y tomando la mano del ojiazul, el pelirojo lo condujo a su habitación, ya en ella, Gaara se dirigió a su armario- Sácate la polera mojada- dijo mientras buscaba entre su ropa una prenda que le quedara bien a su acompañante - Espero que te guste el negro es lo único que… - no acabo de decir la frase, se estaba dando vuelta para darle la camiseta al rubio pero este estaba mirando al piso , llorando y con una mano se cubría la cara - Se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿ te encuentras bien ?.

-No… pasa nada- intento sonreír- como te dije me tengo que ir… lo siento- se disponía a irse, pero el ojiesmeralda le agarro de la muñeca impidiéndolo.

-Perdón pero no puedo dejar que te vayas cuando estas de esa manera - el rubio hiso una mueca de dolor, el otro al notarlo levanto cuidadosamente la manga de su polera, no esperaba aquella imagen: tenia la muñeca con una notoria marca de atadura, estampada en su bronceada piel- Por favor dime lo que te paso, tal ves te pueda ayudar.

* * *

Merece algún reviews ? gracias por leer :)


End file.
